homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061816-Teamwork V2
19:32:58 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FOLLOW UP. 19:34:16 CAT made GG an OP. 19:35:41 CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:35:41 CAT: hello! 19:36:02 CAT: it's come to my attention that there was a meeting i wasn't aware of and i'd like to do a bit of a follow up to it 19:36:16 CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:36:16 CAG: Oh uh.. Hellδ Aαishα.. 19:36:17 CAG: Yes 19:36:25 CAG: there wαs α sδrt δf... Meetiηg 19:36:38 CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:36:38 CCC: hey 19:36:44 CCC: yeah i guess you could call it that 19:36:45 CGG: Yes.... And. Admittedly. Things. Took. My. Attention. Away. From. It. For. The. Last. Half. Or. So.... 19:36:55 CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:36:55 CTT: sor7 of a mee7ing. 19:36:56 CAT: called by nyarla yes serios has filled me in on some of it 19:37:43 CAG: Sδ why αre yδu requestiηg α fδllδw up? 19:38:30 CAT: because i'm irritated i wasn't informed about it for one, and second from the sounds of it looks like it went to shit 19:38:50 CGG: Well. Admittedly. You. Did. Block. Him. From. Contacting. You. Miss. Aaisha.... 19:39:00 CAG: Its ηδt δη δur fαult thαt yδu were ηδt iηfδrmed 19:39:12 CAG: It prδbαbly wδuld hαve weηt better, hαd yδu beeη there 19:39:36 CAT: i did but he could've used other routes to let me know 19:39:46 CAT: or one of you could've told me but that's neither here nor there 19:40:04 CAG: It stαrted αηd eηded αs quickly αs it cαme 19:41:10 CAT: would you have called the meeting productive 19:41:31 CGG: I. Would. Have. To. Say. No.... It. Was. Not. Well. Organized.... 19:42:03 CGG: It. Addressed. A. Problem. That. Was. Already. Addressed..... Namely. Certain. Information. Not. Being. Passed. Which. I. Did. Pass. Recently.... 19:42:20 CAT: what information? 19:43:51 CGG: What. Was. Discussed. Between. Mr. Aesona. Miss. Fenrix. You. And. Myself. Before. He. Was. Double. Dead.... The. Information. That. Was. Agreed. Should. Be. Shared. In. A. More. Secured. Channel. Which. Was. Done. Through. Miss. Lorcan.... 19:44:07 CGG: Though. Mr. Aesona. Seems. To. Think. That. Not. Necessary. At. This. Point.... 19:44:28 CAG: I'm still αt α lδss 19:44:46 CAT: because of the spying? not necessarily there's not much we can do about it at this point 19:44:53 CAT: and that information was only spread to a few of us 19:45:29 CAT: was that all he called the meeting for? 19:45:57 CGG: That. And. To. Discuss. Mr. Fedora. In. Relation. To. Recent. Events. And. The. Gallery. 19:46:09 CGG: If. There. Was. Another. Point. It. Was. Quickly. Lost. 19:46:22 CAT: because the meeting fell apart i take it 19:46:32 CAG: Yes 19:46:48 CAT: right 19:46:58 CAT: then let's see if we can turn this productive 19:47:36 CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:47:36 CTA: hello again..... 19:47:40 CAT: hello lorcan! 19:47:56 CTA: hello aaisha..... 19:48:51 CAT: i've sent the invite to nyarla so we're going to give this another try 19:51:01 CAG: ... 19:51:12 CAT: hello nyarla 19:51:26 CURRENT aproposProphetiae CAP RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:51:26 CAP: Hi, Aaisha. 19:51:50 CAT: we're going to give the meeting another try 19:52:11 CAT: so whatever information you have to go over line it up 19:52:25 CAT: since i wasn't here last time i'll need it from the top 19:52:33 CAP: Uhh...okay. 19:53:00 CAP: They already tell you, my old 'maestro' resurfaced? 19:53:05 CTA: i did...... 19:53:14 CAT: yes 19:53:16 CAT: serios also briefed me on that 19:53:20 CAT: and your "daughter" 19:53:35 CAG: wαit whαt 19:54:02 CAP: Oh... 19:54:14 CAP: Well...yes. 19:54:33 CGG: I. Apologise. If. That. Was. To. Be. Kept. Private. But. It. Came. Up. In. A. Different. Context.... 19:55:17 CAP: Don't worry about it, I doubt it'd have stayed secret for too long. 19:56:08 CAP: Yes. I have a daughter, ectobiologically. 19:56:14 CTA: no.... don't apologize, serios......... 19:56:16 CAP: Whatever that even 'is'. 19:56:41 CAT: i don't know the exact process of ectobiology 19:56:53 CAT: but i do know that's how the new players will be created, from our own dna 19:57:00 CAG: ... Whαt? 19:57:00 CAT: i also very much doubt she's your daughter nyarla 19:57:07 CGG: And. Supposedly. It. Is. How. We. Came. Into. Being. As. Well.... Somehow.... 19:57:13 CAP: I doubt it too, somewhat. 19:57:21 CAT: did she even recgonize you? 19:59:17 CAP: She doesn't remembeer much of me except that I abandoned her to go to the Scratch. 19:59:33 CAP: When she was really little. 19:59:35 CTA: how kind of you......... 20:00:11 CAG: We still dδηt kηδw this thδugh, it cδuld be α fαlse eveηt 20:00:21 CAP: Indeed. 20:00:47 CAP: But she was abandoned here in her youth and I am 'supposedly' her father. 20:01:29 CAT: i wouldn't put too much value in what you were told about that 20:01:32 CTA: that poor wiggler..... 20:01:42 CTA: how unfortunate..... 20:02:01 CAT: lorcan 20:02:09 CTA: what..... 20:02:27 CAT: save it for later 20:02:35 CTA: i was being sincere..... 20:02:55 CTA: abandonment sucks..... 20:03:38 CAG: Lδrcαη, dδη't prδd the fire 20:03:45 CTA: i'm.... not!..... 20:03:50 CAP: Anyway. She's here searching for her father, maybee me. Not sure yet how I'll break that one to her. 20:04:02 CAP: And she's beeen a big help here on my land. 20:04:05 CAT: abandonment does suck but now is not the tme 20:04:16 CTA: fine..... 20:04:21 CAT: well i'm glad she's been a big help but does she even look like a troll 20:04:58 CAP: She wears a mask and cloak so I can't rightly tell. 20:05:15 CAP: And she does have other genes as well. 20:05:16 CTA: wouldn't her.... horns make the cloak.... sit.... weird if.... she has the hood up..... 20:05:30 CAP: I assume Serios told you who her mother was? 20:05:34 CAT: yes 20:06:05 CGG: That. Would. Be. Part. Of. Why. It. Came. Up.... 20:06:06 CAP: Right then. I don't know what features would bee dominant in a hybrid of our species, but horns may not bee them. 20:07:05 CAP: We're currently camped out, I think, not far from my Denizen, where we'll see about fixing my quest beed. 20:07:12 CAP: And then, reaching Godhood. 20:07:19 CAT: color seems to be a dominant factor in both our species 20:07:21 CAP: Which is another thing to discuss. 20:08:59 CGG: Admittedly. That. Was. Something. That. Slipped. My. Mind. When. You. Started. Pressing. Me. On. What. Was. Told. And. What. Was. Not.... Though. Having. Time. To. Organize. Things. Would. Have. Helped.... 20:09:55 CGG: Alongside. The. Wayward. Horror. Terror. That. May. Or. May. Not. Be. Going. Around. Our. Session.... 20:10:06 CAG: ..? 20:10:15 CGG: I. Already. Told. You. About. That. Mr. Moirai.... 20:10:17 CAT: it's almost tempting to make another deal just so they'll leave us alone 20:10:30 CAG: Ahhhh thαt wαηderiηg terrδr theη 20:10:41 CTA: what terror..... 20:11:08 CAT: i assume we're talking about libby's wiggler 20:11:12 CGG: Yes.... 20:11:15 CTT: can 7ha7 be a 7hing? make a deal so 7ha7 all 7his o7her nonsense fucks off? 20:11:33 CAP: I really hope there aren't too many more surprise wrigglers running around. 20:11:34 CAT: heliux that deal will almost assure you won't be making it out of this game 20:11:54 CGG: Considering. One. Of. The. Few. Rules. I. Do. Know. Are. That. Noone. Can. Interfere. With. Another. Terror'S. Deals.... That. Would. Be. A. No. Anyway.... 20:11:59 CTT: eh. 20:12:15 CTA: i....'m lost, but that's fine..... 20:12:53 CAG: I hαd αsked fδr α bδδk frδm Libby, iη regαrds tδ the terrδrs tδ see if it cδuld help us 20:13:00 CAG: But uh 20:13:08 CAG: It didη't seem tδδ helpful 20:13:13 CAP: A book? 20:13:19 CAT: you actually got a book in them? 20:13:29 CGG: When. I. Have. Asked. For. Such. Before. She. Outright. Told. Me. NOT. To. Even. Look. For. Such. 20:13:45 CAG: Its simply α bδδk, but its filled with rαmbliηgs αηd δdd stδries 20:13:47 CAG: thαt is αll 20:13:55 CAG: I thiηk Libby might hαve giveη me the wrδηg δηe 20:14:13 CAP: Even having knowledge on them can constitute a deal, right? 20:14:23 CAP: Wasn't that the old warning? 20:14:23 CAT: oh well i guess i'm fucked then 20:14:26 CTA: that sounds like a bad idea..... 20:14:27 CAT: not like i wasn't ALREADY 20:14:36 CAT: but eribus maybe you have to decipher it? 20:14:38 CGG: That. Was. What. I. Was. Told.... So. I. Am. Confused. About. The. Nature. Of. This. Book. 20:15:03 CAP: Perhaps it is indeed to bee deciphered? 20:15:31 CTA: do.... you want help, eribus?..... 20:15:33 CGG: Tread. Carefully. With. That. Book. Though.... 20:15:42 CAG: I will 20:15:49 CAG: Its certαiηly αη δdd bδδk thδugh 20:16:28 CAT: oh heliux did you want me to delete that video when you get here 20:16:49 CTT: yes 20:16:49 CTT: no 20:16:50 CTT: i don7 know 20:17:04 CTT: look im no7 exac7ly eager 7o show i7 around okay 20:17:05 CAT: i'll delete it you don't need to deal with it 20:17:12 CAT: that's fine 20:17:26 CAT: as far as i'm aware a sex tape is still floating around BUT THAT'S FINE 20:17:32 CTA: what..... 20:17:34 CGG: .... 20:17:35 CGG: What? 20:17:41 CTT: ... righ7. 20:17:42 CAT: don't worry about it 20:17:42 CAG: whαt? 20:17:43 CAP: What? 20:17:46 CAP: ...oh 20:17:59 CTA: i feel like.... i don....'t.... actually need.... to know about this......... 20:18:05 CTT: well uh. if you don7 mind i'd like 7o keep 7his con7ained on my phone for righ7 now. 20:18:10 CAT: sure 20:18:10 CTA: i....'m too.... young for this..... 20:18:14 CTT: un7il i ge7 my 7hough7s back in order 20:18:18 CAT: you are too young i'm sorry lorcan 20:18:21 CAG: ... 20:18:46 CAP: Can we not revisit that? 20:18:58 CAT: i was pretty much ready to drop it so 20:19:03 CAG: lets cδηtiηue δηwαrd, shαll we? 20:19:08 CTA: it's not.... your fault...., aaisha..... 20:20:02 CGG: Yes. For. The. Sake. Of. Keeping. This. Organized.... Movement. To. Carry. On. Suggested. And. Seconded.... 20:20:09 CAP: Thirded. 20:21:38 CAP: Any other matters of business? 20:22:04 CAT: so we have the fact that jack is running around, potential false advertisement with your "daughter" 20:22:08 CAT: mystery wigglers 20:22:11 CAT: anything else? 20:22:25 CGG: Again. I. Would. Like. To. Mention. We. Should. Avoid. The. Names.... 20:22:42 CGG: If. It. Perhaps. Attracts. Attention.... 20:22:52 CAT: ?? 20:22:52 CAP: Indeed. 20:23:03 CAG: I still thiηk its silly... 20:23:16 CTA: why would calling him anything else.... not attract his attention..... 20:23:36 CAP: Any spiders aren't going to just peruse through our drama, but calling them by name, most likely attention getter. 20:24:02 CTA: you've literally.... nicknamed him ..... 20:24:07 CTA: that's not obvious at all..... 20:24:18 CAG: Thαt is true... 20:24:20 CAP: And I cycle through names. 20:24:20 CTA: well serios.... did, but that's not the.... point..... 20:24:31 CAT: amazingly enough it sounds like bothwell all over again 20:24:35 CAP: I'm getting this from one of the handmaiden's anyway. 20:25:17 CAP: Sometimes I take joy in the names, yes. 20:25:26 CTA: you take.... joy in the strangest things..... 20:26:21 CAP: Sidetracking aside. 20:26:31 CGG: All. That. Aside. Since. It. Did. Come. From. The. Handmaidens. I. Would. Suggest. Taking. Some. Stock. Into. The. Idea. Of. Using. Psudenames. If. You. Will. Not. Listen. To. Me. Or. Mr. Aesona. About. It.... 20:27:00 CTA: i was told to.... be good.... so i....'m not going to.... argue my.... point with either.... of you......... 20:27:32 CGG: Failure. To. Hide. Information. Properly. And. Discussing. Certain. Individuals. Openly. Was. Part. Of. What. Got. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona. Killed. The. First. Time.... 20:27:41 CAG: Yes.. 20:27:51 CAT: amazingly enough 20:28:02 CTA: i will be good i.... will be good i will be.... good..... 20:28:09 CAG: ... 20:28:48 CGG: Right.... If. There. Is. A. Better. Way. To. Handle. It. I. Would. Be. Welcome. To. Hear. It.... 20:29:21 CAP: Constructive critism is welcome. 20:29:35 CTA: do i have.... permission, aaisha..... 20:30:05 CAT: if it is constructive yes 20:32:23 CTA: there isn....'t a way for me to word this that would even be considered constructive.... so i'm going.... to keep quiet..... 20:32:56 CTA: move on..... 20:33:03 CAG: Nδ pleαse shαre 20:33:17 CTA: no..... 20:33:24 CTA: i was told to be good..... 20:33:26 CTA: i....'m being good..... 20:33:36 CAP: I feel like that speaks volumes already. So who wants to talk Godtiering? 20:33:47 CAG: Whαt αbδut it? 20:34:02 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Recieved. Information. About. How. It. Happens.... 20:34:03 CTA: i actually listen to my empress unlike some trolls, thanks..... 20:34:17 CAP: I've learned a bit more about it. 20:35:27 CAP: I did go to Meira to review what I was told. 20:35:42 CAP: She was...beeing cagey though, but in a way that definitely isn't saying no. 20:35:52 CAP: If you catch my drift. 20:36:09 CGG: ...Not. Really. As. You. Are. Not. Explaining. Much..... 20:36:40 CAP: I'm saying she pretty much confirmed what I told you already Serios. 20:37:01 CAP: You have to track down what's called a Quest Bed on your planet. 20:37:09 CAP: And then, well, die on it. 20:37:19 CTA: i will be good.... i will be good i will be good i will be good ..... 20:37:23 CAG: Well thαts prδductive 20:38:16 CGG: Was. There. Any. Confirmation. About. What. Happens. To. Those. Of. Us. With. Less. Than. Two. Living. Selves? 20:38:35 CTA: namely those of us who have no living selves..... 20:38:45 CGG: Or. Just. One.... 20:39:06 CAP: I don't know that yet. Supposedly, it doesn't even need a living self. 20:39:22 CTA: then how could you die on.... it..... 20:39:26 CTA: if.... you're already dead..... 20:39:28 CAP: I'm not taking full stock in that, of course. 20:39:51 CAP: My 'daughter' suggested that beeing effectively a ghost, I only had to make contact with the beed. 20:40:03 CTA: "beed"..... 20:40:24 CAP: I mean bed. 20:40:36 CAP: I have to readjust to my quirk. 20:40:40 CTA: clearly..... 20:41:17 CAG: Sδ we hαve tδ die? Sδ thαt its eαsier fδr us tδ ηδt die?? 20:41:44 CCC: that sounds uh counterproductive at best 20:41:51 CCC: are you sure about this 20:41:53 CAG: yes it dδes 20:42:01 CAP: You'd arise, nearly immortal. 20:42:24 CAT: the point is for us eventually to become gods 20:42:24 CTA: i will be.... good.... i.... will.... be good i will be good i.... will be.... good i will be good ..... 20:42:29 CAT: i'm not surprised we have to die in the process 20:42:38 CAT: i think i remember something being mentioned about that earlier.... 20:42:46 CTT: if we lose, we die. if we win, we also die. 20:42:49 CTT: no 7hanks. 20:43:04 CAT: would you'd rather die once and be immortal or not be immortal 20:43:14 CAG: Aαishα is right, Heliux 20:43:17 CGG: You. Forget. Mr. Heliux. That. You. And. Most. Everyone. Has. An. Extra. Life. To. Spare. For. This. Death.... 20:43:37 CTT: i'll pass. 20:43:50 CAG: Heliux, if it meαηs yδu will cδηtiηue tδ live lδηger 20:43:50 CTA: i really don't want.... to double die..... 20:43:52 CAG: wδuld yδu dδ it? 20:43:54 CAT: tough break we need you at godhood 20:44:02 CTT: you all do wha7 you wan7, bu7 I'll pass. 20:44:16 CGG: That. Is. The. Thing. I. Do. Want. Confirmed.... What. Will. Happen. To. Those. Of. Us. Who. Only. Have. One. Life. Left.... 20:44:17 CTT: i don7 wanna 7hink abou7 7he implica7ions of godhood righ7 now 20:44:18 CAG: Heliux buddy, I'll hδld yδur hαηd while yδu die 20:44:30 CAG: It'll feel like gettiηg α reαlly pαiηful ηeedle iηjectiδη 20:44:34 CTT: youre all saying 7his like you're ready 7o kill me righ7 now wha7 7he fuck. 20:44:38 CAP: You can't force him. 20:44:41 CTA: i mean..... 20:44:45 CAP: Heliux, no one is forcing you. 20:44:48 CTA: i.... am.... but that....'s for completely.... different reasons..... 20:44:48 CAG: Lδrcαη, ηδ 20:45:00 CAG: Lδrcαη... 20:45:01 CTT: i mean okay lorcan i can unders7and 20:45:01 CAG: Nδ 20:45:01 CTA: it....'s.... not like i could..... 20:45:04 CGG: Alright. Can. We. Please. Be. Organized. Here. 20:45:10 CTA: i was told no......... 20:45:10 CGG: I. Move. We. Leave. This. Topic. 20:45:18 CGG: It. Has. Been. Discussed. 20:45:36 CGG: Any. Objections. To. That? 20:45:44 CAP: Seconded. 20:46:00 CTA: i will be.... good i will be good i.... will be good..... 20:47:09 CAT: you are being super good lorcan i'm very proud 20:47:17 CTA: thank you aaisha..... 20:48:08 CGG: Now. Then.... Was. There. Anything. Else. We. Needed. To. Discuss. In. Greater. Detail? 20:50:31 CAG: I'm ηδt sure 20:51:04 CAT: not unless anyone else has any updates 20:51:30 CAP: How's LoQaQ? 20:52:10 CGG: The. Mothergrub. Is. Currently. Mollified.... 20:52:31 CAP: The plan to put her to sleep worked? 20:52:42 CAG: Reαlly? 20:52:54 CGG: She. Is. Not. Asleep. Yet.... But. She. Is. Not. Quite. Raging. Either.... I. Am. Preparing. For. Another. Go.... 20:53:07 CAP: Well done. 20:54:06 CGG: The. Last. Attempt. Seemed. Rather. Easy.... But. I. Was. Mainly. Aiming. For. Calming. Her. Rather. Than. Forcing. Her. To. Sleep.... 20:54:07 CAT: yes the quakes stopped some so 20:55:34 CGG: I. Would. Still. Suggest. You. And. Miss. Fenrix. Hurry. As. Quickly. As. Possible.... 20:55:49 CAT: we're working on it we're at the waterway 20:55:55 CAG: Yes, yδu shδuld wδrk pδsthαste 20:57:00 CTT: ready 7o go on your call 20:57:10 CAT: i'm hoping we'll be able to get varani at least 20:57:17 CAT: and mike should have an easier time finding his plant 20:57:19 CAT: sort of 20:57:34 CCC: he hasnt found that thing yet 20:57:52 CCC: what the hell 20:58:08 CAT: as far as i know no 20:58:14 CAP: Damn it. 20:59:06 CTT: yeah, no luck so far 20:59:25 CCC: ..... 20:59:40 CAT: nyarla you should keep better track of him 20:59:53 CAP: Me? 21:00:19 CAT: yes 21:00:29 CGG: No. Offense. Mr. Carter. But. The. Humans. Here. Need. To. Get. Their. Act. Together.... I. Have. No. Idea. What. Mr. Milo. Miss. Felling. Or. Mr. Detrich. Are. Doing. At. This. Time. But. I. Have. Tried. Calling. For. Them. To. Possibly. Give. Insight. And. Support. In. My. Part. Of. The. Task.... 21:00:45 CAP: Why me? 21:00:53 CAT: because you LIKE him 21:00:56 CAT: and i do not 21:01:09 CCC: what 21:01:14 CTA: does anyone actually like him......... 21:01:29 CAP: I don't know about 'like'. 21:01:33 CCC: ive barely talked to any of them 21:01:42 CAP: He's alright, I guess. 21:02:00 CAT: kyle you are the only hope for your race 21:02:03 CAP: Anyway, it's not like I can put a leash on him from a few planets away. 21:02:04 CAT: i am only half joking 21:02:26 CCC: what the hell are you talking about 21:02:53 CGG: She. Is. Talking. About. That. You. Seem. To. Be. The. Most. Capable. And. Dutiful. Of. The. Humans.... 21:03:27 CGG: You. And. Mr. Batson. In. My. Opinion.... 21:04:47 CTT: oh cmon, 7he humans are cool. 21:04:48 CAG: Oηly Adαm αηd Mike seem tδ be the wδrst δf the buηch 21:05:09 CAT: i have only talked to incompetent humans except for kyle 21:05:15 CAT: i don't think i can properly judge 21:05:15 CTA: arty....'s not that bad..... 21:05:18 CAT: eh 21:05:21 CTA: he tries..... 21:05:38 CTT: i feel so insul7ed for 7hem. 7his wasn7 eVen 7he main purpose of 7his memo 21:05:47 CAP: The humans are fine. 21:05:48 CCC: can we just 21:05:49 CCC: drop this 21:05:58 CCC: i dont need this right now 21:06:03 CTT: yeah le7s 21:06:05 CAP: Agreed. 21:06:06 CGG: I. Apologise.... 21:06:11 CTA: i don't...... 21:06:15 CAG: .. 21:06:51 CGG: But. Yes.... Current. State. Of. LoQaQ. From. My. End. Is. That. Everything. Is. Currently. Stable. But. Could. Be. Better.... 21:08:11 CAP: Sounds somewhat promising. 21:08:19 CCC: yeah 21:09:06 CAG: Everythiηg cαη αlwαys be better 21:09:23 CGG: I. Meant. Achievably. Better. 21:11:23 CTA: is there anything else that needs.... to be discussed?..... 21:12:20 CTT: if no7: wow 7his wen7 smoo7her 7han before. 21:12:40 CTA: benefits of the.... empress being here..... 21:12:54 CAG: Mδstly the lαck δf bickeriηg 21:13:01 CTT: 7rue enough. 21:13:09 CAP: Indeed. 21:13:11 CGG: Though. Having. A. True. Leader. Direct. Things. Does. Help. Stop. That. 21:13:23 CTA: i.... will be.... good.... i.... will be good.... i will.... be.... good i.... will be good i will be good ..... 21:13:45 CAP: How about plans for the future? 21:13:54 CAG: Teαmwδrk 21:14:01 CAT: yes 21:14:02 CAG: thαts αll I cαη δffer 21:14:13 CAT: the first priority should be setting up a reliable way to communicate amongst ourselves 21:14:59 CAP: Is that within anyone's power? 21:15:27 CAT: it doesn't matter if it is, what matters it looking at possible options and ways implement them 21:15:46 CAG: Is it ηδt eαsy eηδugh thαt we αlreαdy cαη cδmmuηicαte? Whαt eveη αre yδu suggestiηg 21:15:50 CGG: Well. Aside. From. Certain. Pieces. Of. Information. Most. Everything. Could. Be. Shared. Via. A. Memo.... Anything. Else. Can. Be. Shared. Via. Alternate. Methods.... 21:15:50 CAP: That was a serious question, if that's within anyone's powerset. 21:15:54 CGG: .... 21:15:59 CAG: Its ηδt like we αre bαrred frδm cδmmuηicαtiδη methδds 21:16:07 CAG: its just thαt ηδbδdy is tαkiηg the time tδ tαlk 21:16:23 CAT: eribus making plans is really difficult when all of them are known by the enemy almost right away 21:16:52 CAP: Why not try coded messages? 21:17:02 CTA: it'd have.... to be a good code..... 21:17:19 CGG: You. Would. Have. To. Explain. The. Code. To. Everyone.... Which. Would. Require. A. Means. Of. Communication. 21:17:34 CGG: Which. Would. Be. Spied. Upon.... 21:17:41 CCC: ...we wouldnt be able to set one up over this definitely 21:19:23 CGG: The. Current. Means. I. Can. Think. Of. Is.... A. Bit. Problematic. For. Personal. Reasons.... 21:19:59 CAP: Any possibilities should be examined. 21:20:26 CGG: Those. Of. Us. With. Access. To. Both. Archives. And. Waking. Selves.... 21:20:35 CGG: Which. Limits. Things. To.... 21:21:16 CAP: Right. 21:21:20 CAG: Tδ..? 21:22:11 CGG: .... 21:22:14 CTT: 7o around 7hree of us a7 7he momen7? 21:22:21 CGG: Two. 21:22:31 CTA: me and serios..... 21:22:54 CAP: I'm still in the archives, but my waking self is pretty far seperated. 21:23:07 CTA: exactly the point..... 21:23:12 CTA: you.... don....'t.... count here..... 21:23:34 CAG: I meαη, hαve yδu fδrgδtteη αbδut me? 21:23:45 CGG: You. Do. Not. Have. Access. To. A. Team. Mr. Moirai. 21:23:55 CAG: Mαybe, mαybe ηδt 21:24:00 CAG: Yδu dδη't kηδw this 21:24:03 CTA: he has access to me though......... 21:24:18 CGG: So. We. Do. This. Through. A. Chain? 21:24:28 CAP: Regardless, there have to be better methods. 21:25:25 CTT: le7s s7ick 7o 7his plan for now. 21:25:36 CGG: So. Which. Team. Will. Establish. The. Code? 21:25:51 CTT: because... well, one per each 7eam, minus nyarla. 21:26:17 CGG: Or. Will. Mr. Moirai. Create. The. Code. And. Communicate. It. To. Miss. Lorcan. And. Myself? 21:26:28 CTA: that sounds.... good..... 21:26:39 CAP: Eribus is the safest in this regard. 21:26:51 CAG: Whαt sδrt dδ we eveη desire, if this cδde is sδmethiηg tδ cδηsider? 21:27:06 CGG: Well. Obviously. We. Can. Not. Discuss. The. Details. Of. The. Code. Here. 21:27:26 CTT: up for you 7o choose i guess? 21:27:44 CTA: we can.... talk.... about it in the.... archives, eribus..... 21:29:10 CAP: Make it as tough as you can. 21:29:39 CAP: We should also probably prepare to alternate ciphers, to be safe. 21:29:39 CTA: i.... will be good i will be good i will be good i will be.... good ..... 21:30:19 CAG: ... 21:30:23 CGG: Again.... No. Discussion. Of. It. Here. Even. In. Terms. Of. It. Possbily. Being. A. Cipher. 21:31:08 CCC: for now we should just probably leave it as a thing that might exist at some point 21:31:22 CTT: yes good idea. 21:31:26 CGG: Well. Said. 21:31:44 CAT: so everything was covered? 21:31:44 CAG: I'll thiηk δf thiηgs 21:33:55 CAG: Prδbαbly 21:34:12 CAT: excellent! 21:34:53 CAP: Shall we do this again with whoever was missed? 21:35:06 CAP: Or let them wait? 21:35:18 CAT: i'm sure not all of us need to present to update them one by one 21:35:25 CGG: I. Would. Assume. Those. Of. Us. Not. Here. Can. Have. This. Discussed. In. Person. 21:36:34 CTA: am i free to.... go, aaisha?..... 21:37:14 CAT: yes! 21:37:20 CAT: if that's all i'll be leaving the memo as well 21:37:23 CTA: thank you, empress..... 21:37:28 CTA ceased responding to memo. 21:38:43 CAT: i'll unblock you nyarla so if you need me you know where to find me 21:38:46 CAT ceased responding to memo. Category:Serios Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus Category:Kyle